


let it be, baby breathe (i swear i'm right here)

by larryjohnlock



Category: One Direction
Genre: Dirty Talk, Harry Styles - Freeform, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Shotgunning, Teasing, because louis has long hair, handjob, illegal substance use, is there fluff in it??, larry stylinson - Freeform, like if you squint maybe, set during wwat, smoking weed, theres a handjob in there somewhere, tiny bit of fluff, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryjohnlock/pseuds/larryjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Listen, tell you what,” Louis begins, before he’s reaching over to the sofa table and takes the joint he rolled before in his hands. He doesn’t let go of Harry’s one hand though, squeezing it in what should be a comforting way, but Harry’s too busy to stare at the joint in Louis’ tiny hands to even notice. “We’ll do shotgunning.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Harry knows what that is, he’s not that ignorant. “Okay. Okay, that sounds good.”</i>
</p><p> </p><p>First time Harry smokes weed is with Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let it be, baby breathe (i swear i'm right here)

**Author's Note:**

> this was born in the matter of hours and inspired by the weeknd's wonderful song "high for this" 
> 
> all the mistakes are mine and if you find any of them; let me know
> 
> enjoy x

“Are you sure this is safe?”  
  
Harry has to ask. He just has to. And it’s not that he doesn’t trust Louis, because he does, but this is some serious stuff. Or, it’s not that serious, not to Louis at least, but to Harry it is.  
  
Harry will never understand how much power Louis has over him, how easy he is to convince when Louis’ blue blue _blue_ eyes stare into his naked soul and Louis does this thing were he licks his lips while waiting for Harry’s answer and… And Harry is just too weak for that. He has to say yes, and in the end he knows Louis wouldn’t do anything to hurt him. So, it’s all relatively safe, he knows that.  
  
But it’s still stupid, he can feel it in his bones. Smoke weed for the first time even sounds like a stupid thing. But, Louis seemed so excited when he had dragged Harry to the side before the show, his eyes had shone as he whispered in Harry’s ear about how he’d gotten his hands on a little bit of weed. Not too much, but enough to share. With Harry, of course.  
  
You see, most youngsters have tried smoking weed, at least once in their lives and most likely before the age of eighteen. That’s like, a common fact really. But growing up, Harry was never attracted to that kind of stuff. He worked at the bakery, he baked cupcakes and cleaned the floor and had lovely conversations with mrs. Greystone about what muffin really tasted the best. He never had time to sneak out in the woods and share a joint over the campfire. No, he really hadn’t.  
  
And he can’t he’s got the time for it now. He’s on tour with his three best friends and his boyfriend (the latter not known to the public, but), so smoking weed never, ever crossed his mind.  
  
“Yeah babe, trust me.” Louis says, and Harry blinks, awoken from his train of thought.  
  
“I do, I’m just…” Harry trails off, not wanting to let Louis know that he’s.. Scared, because he kind of is really. What if he coughs way too much? What if he doesn’t like it at all, and god almighty, what if he throws up? He’s sure he’s gonna look embarrassingly stupid, he’s so very sure. It feels like losing your virginity all over again, a blushing, embarrassing mess of insecurity and hopes that were way too high.  
  
“Scared?” Louis fills in the blank for him, bless him, and Harry nods sheepishly. It’s better to be honest, Harry knows that much.  
  
“A bit,” he admits after a second of silence.  
  
Louis scoots forward on the sofa, towards Harry who’s sitting at the opposite end, back against the armrest. Louis pretzels his legs, knees touching Harry’s who’s in the exact same position. Harry briefly thinks about how small Louis really is compared to him, how Harry’s still so much taller and wider and broader, even when he’s sitting down. He thinks about how Louis has started to get really long locks, and about how good he looks in that hairband. The way it makes those especially long strands of hair curl behinds his ear and how his eyes shimmers in the dim light. Yeah, Harry thinks he’s gorgeous like this.  
  
Louis sighs, intertwines their fingers together and places in the space between their laps. “Don’t be, love. I’m right here with you. All the time.”  
  
Harry smiles, because Louis is cute, even though Louis would never approve of that choice of words. (“I’m not _cute_ , I’m a man goddammit!” “Yeah, but still! You’re cute, Lou!” “Am not!” “Am too!”) He’s cute, amongst other things though. He’s masculine and rough and scruffy too, just, not right now. Not when he’s dressed in Harry’s jumper, a really big, dark grey one and a pair of sweaters.  
  
“I know you are, but, I’m still nervous.” Harry hesitates. “Just a bit.”  
  
“Listen, tell you what,” Louis begins, before he’s reaching over to the sofa table and takes the joint he rolled before in his hands. He doesn’t let go of Harry’s one hand though, squeezing it in what should be a comforting way, but Harry’s too busy to stare at the joint in Louis’ tiny hands to even notice. “We’ll do shotgunning.”  
  
Harry knows what that is, he’s not that ignorant. “Okay. Okay, that sounds good.”  
  
“Because it’s your first time, and it’s hopefully going to make you relax into it a bit more,” Louis explains as if Harry would question him. He wouldn’t.  
  
“Yeah, sure, let’s do it.” Harry smiles, short and still a bit nervous, and Louis eyes him suspiciously.  
  
“Hey, we don’t have to do this. _You_ don’t have to do this, babe.”  
  
Louis looks at him, searches for his eyes and Harry’s sure he’s blushing. But he’s not not going to do it now. In fact, he wants to do it. Somewhere in the pit of his stomach, excitement and curiosity has grown and yeah, he wants to know what it’s like to get high. And what it’s like to get high with _Louis_.  
  
“I want to.” Harry says. “I want to do it.”  
  
Louis bites on the inside of his cheek for a second or two, licks his lips. “Yeah. Okay, if you’re sure baby.”  
  
“I’m sure.” Harry looks down at the joint again.  
  
“Now light that thing up and kiss me.”  
  
Louis huffs out a laugh, but he fishes up a lighter from his pocket on his sweaters and puts the joint between his lips. He looks up at Harry, eyebrows raised as if to ask, _still as sure_?  
  
And Harry nods. He’s sure now.  
  
Louis looks down at the joint again and with a flick of his thumb he lights it up. Harry stares, a bit too wide-eyed probably, but he’s nearly mesmerised by how the thing glows up for a second when Louis inhales, and how the smoke fills the air between them once he exhales. It takes him by surprise, the white smoke wandering into his lungs, so he starts to cough. Embarrassing, he thinks as he tries to stop.  
  
“It’s okay,” Louis reassures. “I coughed too the first time, no big deal.”  
  
Harry’s coughing comes to and end, and he smiles towards Louis, watery and cheeks tinted pink. “Thanks.”  
  
Louis snorts. “Don’t thank me yet.” And Harry doesn’t quite know what he means with that, but Louis continues before he gets the chance to ask. “Get on my lap, love.”  
  
Harry gets confused for a second, but nonetheless positions himself in Louis’ lap, straddling his thighs.  
  
“Gets easier to blow the smoke in your mouth like this,” Louis explains. “Easy reach.”  
  
Harry hums in response, shifts a bit in his lap so that he gets comfortable enough.  
  
Louis lifts the joint to his lips, but doesn’t take a drag yet. “You ready, Styles?” And Harry nods. “Alright then.”  
  
And he takes a deep drag, deeper and longer than the first one.  
  
He takes ahold of Harry’s neck with his free hand, pulls Harry down to his level and Harry instinctively opens his mouth. Their lips barely touch, and there’s a second of impatient waiting before Louis exhales into Harry’s mouth.  
  
Harry knows that he’s supposed to inhale the smoke, so he does best he can, and he doesn’t cough as much as the first time. That’s a success, Harry thinks.  
  
“You did good, babe.” Louis praises when the coughing has ended. He leans up to kiss Harry on the mouth, short and sweet, before he pulls back. “One more time?” He asks against his lips.  
  
“Yeah,” Harry breathes, and Louis leans back with a sly grin on his face, and takes another drag. The mere seconds between Louis inhaling the smoke himself, and actually getting his lips close to Harry’s and exhaling feels like forever. Like the seconds are minutes, hours almost to Harry. He doesn’t feel anything special quite yet, but he wants to.  
  
Louis exhales the last of the smoke, and Harry doesn’t waste another second before he kisses him. It takes Louis by surprise, but he kisses back once he feels Harry’s hand coming to rest at the back of his neck. Harry exhales through his nose and it burns a bit, but Louis’ tongue has just sneaked into his mouth and really, he can’t break up the kiss now.  
  
Louis’ tongue has prodded its way inside, languidly licking in all the familiar places and corners of Harry’s mouth. Harry sighs into the kiss, happy, dazed almost. It probably hasn’t hit yet, he doesn’t feel like he thought he would but. Another drag maybe?  
  
“One more.” Harry says into Louis’ mouth.  
  
“You sure?” Louis says back, placing kisses along his jawline.  
  
“Yeah, I’m sure. C’mon Lou.”  
  
“Alright, alright. Calm down.” Louis smirks, moves what seems a bit faster this time. Inhale. Pull Harry down. Exhale.  
  
Harry inhales the smoke eagerly, hands clasped behind Louis’ head and elbows on Louis’ shoulders. He kisses him again after Louis is done exhaling, feels good to kiss him. He thinks he’s fairly high by now, he feels calm, happy, and Louis mouth feels so good when it’s working its way down the side of his neck like that.  
  
“Does it - Does it always feel like this?” Harry asks, gasps in the middle if the sentence when Louis starts sucking on his skin, just below his jawline.  
  
“Like what?” More kisses.  
  
“I feel so… So…” Harry moans, but then the kissing stops and Louis appears in front of his face. His eyes are different, Harry can tell. They’re still shining, but his pupils are dilated and they have this glazed look. Harry wonders if his look the same.  
  
“How’re you feeling, baby?”  
  
“So… So immensely horny.” Harry whispers. “Is it supposed to feel like that?”  
  
Louis chuckles, hands sliding down Harry’s back to rest just above his arse. “Yeah, babe. It can.”  
  
Harry looks at him, confused and forehead in creases. “ _It can?_ ”  
  
“Some people get tired. Some people get happy. Some people talk a lot,” Louis says. “And some people get horny.”  
  
Harry ponders at that. “Which one are you?”  
  
“Why don’t you tell me?” Louis grins, leans forward to kiss the skin Harry’s shirt exposes of his chest.  
  
“Well you haven’t fallen asleep yet, and you haven’t talked too much. In fact, you’ve almost talked a lot less then you usually do,” Harry realises. “You should smoke weed more often if it gets you to shut up.”  
  
“ _Heeeey_ ,” Louis whines, without lifting his head up.  
  
“I’m just kidding, babe. But.” Harry pauses. “You are happy, right?”  
  
Louis makes an agreeing sound. “Fairly.”  
  
“But…?” Harry senses the ‘but’ in here somewhere. He knows it.  
  
“But I haven’t stopped kissing you since you asked, so.” Louis sucks a bruise into the middle of Harry’s chest. He’ll have to cover that up for days, and he should be upset with Louis, he really should but it feels so good and Harry wants _more_.  
  
“So… You get horny?” Harry guesses.  
  
“Ding, ding, ding!” Louis says. “We have a winner!”  
  
Harry laughs. “What do I win then?”  
  
And he says it with a much deeper voice than necessary, just because, and in an instant the mood has changed. The room feels much darker, the air more heavier.  
  
Louis eyes has turned a shade darker somehow, and he looks up at Harry. “What do you want?”  
  
“I want…” He wants to be closer. He wants Louis to touch him. He wants his hands on him, everywhere. “I want more.”  
  
“More what, baby?” Louis asks. “More kisses?” With that, Louis stretches his neck, reaches out for Harry’s lips who immediately meets his. Harry kisses him back, feels himself getting a bit too worked up over some kissing. Is it the weed causing this?  
  
But. “No,” he says. “More - more everything.”  
  
“So no kissing?”  
  
“ _Louis_.” Harry whines.  
  
“You said no.”  
  
“More kissing but, like, touch me.”  
  
“I am touching you,” Louis tells him. To prove himself, he rubs his hands up and down Harry’s back, stops once again right above Harry’s bum.  
  
“Not - like that, not _there_.”  
  
“Then were?”  
  
Louis knows exactly what he’s doing to Harry. He knows exactly what he’s doing and Harry hates him for it. Not hate him perhaps though, but, if Louis could be a little less Louis right now and just get a hand on Harry’s dick then Harry would be so much happier.  
  
“You know where,” Harry says, annoyed, and in pure desperation he tries to grind his hips against Louis’.  
  
“Oh,” Louis says. “You want me to touch your cock, babe?”  
  
“ _Yes_.” Harry hisses, rolls his hips once more.  
  
“And what do you want me to do then?” Louis sneaks one hand between their bodies, palms over Harry’s crotch and it makes Harry moan.  
  
“Want you - want you to get me off,” he stutters, because Louis hand feels so good but its nowhere near enough. He needs more, if Louis could only stop being so goddamn difficult and just get on with it.  
  
“Want me to make you cum in my hand? Get both of us real messy?” Louis hand keeps on palming Harry through his trousers, feels how hard Harry is already and how Harry’s breath starts to get uneven in his ear.  
  
“Filthy mouth you’ve got.” Harry states.  
  
“You love it,” Louis smiles.  
  
“I’d love it even more if -“ Harry breaks out into a moan when Louis’ lips attacks his neck with kisses again, combined with the hand still palming him it feels so very good. “ - if it not only said things but actually got them done, too.”  
  
Louis hums, brings his other hand to help with the button of Harry’s jeans. He’s sitting here himself in comfy sweaters, and Harry in ridiculously tight jeans. They look good on him, no doubt about it, but there’s so impractical at times like these. He manages however to unbutton them, pulls down the zipper as well, and decides do feel how hard Harry is through his boxers.  
  
Theres nearly a second, before, “ _Louis._ ”  
  
“What?” Louis fakes innocence.  
  
“Don’t tease me now,” Harry grits out.  
  
Louis ignores him. “You’re so hard.”  
  
“No fucking shit.” Harry cants his hips up, presses himself against Louis’ hand.  
  
“Okay, okay.” Louis fingers slips inside the waistband of Harry’s underwear. “Okay.”  
  
He pulls Harry’s cock out, hard and leaking, puts the waistband beneath Harry’s balls so that his cock is free from it. He wraps a fist around him, gives it a few slow tugs that has Harry trembling.  
  
“Good?” Louis asks, seeks for Harry’s lips again. He wants to kiss him, dirty, hot and messy with a hand around his cock.  
  
“ _Yes,_ ” Harry hisses. “So good.”  
  
Their lips meet again, Harry’s hands placed on Louis’ cheeks, thumbs pressing into the soft skin. There’s tongue, there’s spit and there’s Harry, moaning obscenely into Louis mouth who swallows every single one of them. It feels so amazing, having your head feeling this calm, content and still have this irrational horniness to it. It’s insane how fast he got horny, how it turned from a feeling to a need, and how incredible it felt when Louis finally got a hand around him. He never wants it to stop, it’s way too good.  
  
“Gonna make you cum so hard, baby,” Louis whispers between kisses. Harry whines, he wants that too. He can’t remember what it feels like not to be high and get a handjob, doesn’t want to either. Right now his head is clouded and single-minded, his clothes feels too heavy on his body, like they’re weighing him down but Louis lips against his makes him feel like he’s floating; flying high in the sky.  
  
Louis speeds his hand up, firm, long strokes while Harry struggles to breathe. He remembers his first time, when he was sixteen, and he feels for Harry. He had been just as horny himself, but then it was no one except himself to take care of it, so Harry’s in luck really, having Louis here. He thumbs under the head, that sensitive spot Harry has. It’s the worst when he gives Harry a blowjob, when he gets his tongue on that spot. It has Harry gasping, much like now, and Louis loves it. He loves the sounds Harry make, from the way his breath sounds when it gets ragged, to how his moans can go from deep and gravelly to high-pitched and whiny in the matter of seconds.  
  
“I’m gonna - “ A moan disrupts him, breathy and wheezing, like he can’t breathe anymore.  
  
“Baby, breathe,” Louis urges. “I’m right here, it’s okay.”  
  
Louis continues with the same pace, waits for Harry to regain a relatively steady breathing. He wants to make this good for Harry, to let him feel this all on his high. It’s the best, Louis knows from experience, and once Harry breathes normally, he increases the speed of his hand. It’s all with the intention to make Harry cum, and…  
  
It’s so much better to cum when you’re high, Harry decides.  
  
His eyes closes, and he’s not really sure if he moans or screams, because he can’t hear himself over the pleasure washing over him. He feels like he’s spurting cum forever, he feels like his head is gonna explode from all the senses overload and he feels so, so extremely blissed-out. He feels euphoric and amazing and honestly, if he died now he’d die as the happiest man ever, he’s sure of it.  
  
He’s also sure that he must look like he’s all of these emotions, because once he do opens his eyes Louis is looking back at him with the smuggest smile on his face.  
  
“That was - “ Harry can’t find a word to give a fair accuracy of what he’s feeling right now. Amazing? Not enough. Absolutely incredible? Getting closer. Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious? Yeah, probably the closest description.  
  
“I know, babe. I know.” Louis laughs, because Harry looks like a little kitten with hazy eyes and a look on his face that reminds him of someone who just won the lottery.  
  
“I mean _oh my god_ , why haven’t I done that before?”  
  
“There’s a first time for everything.” Louis shrugs.  
  
“If I had known it was going to be that good,” Harry says, “I would’ve tried it a long time ago.”  
  
“If I had know you’d look that hot having and orgasm while being high,” Louis says, “I would’ve brought more weed.”  
  
Harry can’t fight the blush that’s creeping up his neck. “Hush, you.”  
  
“It’s true.”  
  
“Are you saying,” Harry whispers as he leans down to bury his face in the crook of Louis’ neck, “that we can do this again?”  
  
“I guess I could try to get us some more,” Louis ponders and Harry whines.  
  
“Please?” Harry presses a kiss to the soft skin. “Pretty please?” Another kiss.  
  
“I’ll try,” another kiss, “but I won’t make any promises.”  
  
“Trying is all I ask for.” Harry says and goes up to kiss Louis mouth. “Now, let me blow you because that boner has been poking me from the second we started kissing.”  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hiya i'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/louisftbum) too so hmu if you'd like
> 
> and like
> 
> idk dont be afraid to comment :))


End file.
